Without You
by Little Sakura-chan
Summary: She makes him complete and makes him someone loved. If that is gone, if she is gone, then what does he have left? Nothing.


**Beginning Note:** For some reason, Ouran stories keep popping into my head when I _really_ want to finish _Possession_ and some other things. Guess that's not happening right now. Excuse my ADD. Hopefully, I'll get back to writing them soon. But until them, be prepared for random stories! Hooray! Anyway, please read and review! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. They are the rightful property of Hatori Bisco.

_**Without You**_

All of her things are gone. Vanished. As if they were never there to begin with.

The apartment mourns their absence just like he mourns her. He had been so stupid. He had just lost his temper. He had never imagined that his words could drive her away. He sometimes forgets the cutting power of his words, the way they would slice and burrow under the skin.

This is his nightmare made real. Ever since he was little, he's been afraid of being alone. Of being left behind. That's what comes of being the third son.

He had dreamed that she would leave him ever since he started their courtship. Maybe even before then, when he realized he would be nothing without her there. He would wake up in a cold sweat, screaming her name. She would wrap her arms around him in the dark and whisper his name soothingly, calming his rapidly beating heart and slowing his breathing.

"Shhhh," she would say, rubbing his back and stroking his thick black hair as he lay in her lap. "It's okay, Kyouya. I'm here."

He took those words for granted. He had been unintentionally cruel by expecting so much from her at the time.

He wishes he knew where she was, so he could call and apologize. She isn't answering her cell phone. The last time he had called, the automated woman informed him that the phone was no longer accepting calls, meaning Haruhi had shut her phone off. She's probably at Ranka's or a hotel. But then he stops, worried and irritated all at once.

She could be at Mori's. She always went to the tall, usually silent man when she was upset. It rubbed him the wrong way, pushed him over the edge. Sure, she came to him, but her continued reliance on the other man somewhat breaks his heart. As if he, as hers, isn't good enough. He doesn't really like to share.

He thinks he should come with a warning label: Does not play well with others. But then again, he never has. It came from being in his family. It was always a competition, except when it came to his sister. She had only been useful as a bargaining chip. Losing was a consequence he and his brothers could tolerate. Their father's disappointment was not. That was what cut him into most of who he was today. Any soft edges he had were because of her.

He was used to being ruthless. He had to be in his world and he tried not to let that came cutthroat behavior eek its way into his personal life. He hates it when she has to glimpse that side of him. And it was out in full swing last night.

Fear warrens its way into his chest. She may never come back and that scares him more than his father's rage ever could. His bad day at work, fueled by a bit too much whiskey and insecurity led to his biting words.

How could he just stick that knife in her and turn, not caring that she was bleeding out? How did he not see the hurt and betrayal in her brown eyes?

'_A commoner like you would never understand what I deal with. You're too busy listening to useless people whine about how the law didn't work in their favor. Grow up, Haruhi. Deal with real issues.'_

He had sneered at her and her life's work (her mother's life's work) and she had fought back as she always had. How could he be so stupid, stupid, stupid? He had worked hard to accept that she was from a different upbringing and he had made his father accept it as well just so he could marry for love, unlike his brothers. They were all pawns in the high-stakes world of business, he supposes. He had spent hours arguing with the senior Ootori that having a lawyer of her caliber would suit them better in the long run.

He had won and he had married the girl that had changed the lives of everyone in the Host Club. The girl, who, with her blunt ways, broken down walls. The girl who had made him a lovable thing. A girl, no matter what she told him, deserved better than him.

And this was not the first time she had been on the receiving end of his cruelty. She had endured it during their years at Ouran, through college, their courtship, and through the first year of marriage. There is pressure when you belonged to his family.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. How could he think of bringing her into his world when the expectations were so much more than they could have possibly bargained for? He laughs at himself and her for their foolishness. They had known it wouldn't be easy, but they ignored the impossibilities. They were stronger than their critics or so it seemed.

His father is expecting a grandchild and soon, despite Kyouya's protests that he and Haruhi are not yet ready to be parents. His father's counterargument is that his brothers already have children, but Kyouya argues back that his brothers have been married longer. He's neglected to mention to her his father's wish, or demands as he sees it, but he knows she suspects it. That is adding to the strain on their already stressful marriage.

He can't bear his thoughtlessness anymore. He is a terrible husband. If he were any kind of man, he would have started searching for her himself or by using his family's resources. But that would alert his father, who would be delighted to tell Kyouya that he had been wrong and that a mere commoner lawyer couldn't live up to the Ootori name. That she was unworthy to bear sons of the Ootori name. the he was an embarrassment as a son. And he is paralyzed by his nightmare of losing her for good.

He flips open his cell phone and begins to dial frantically. These thoughts make him angry. He will search for her through people he can trust and he will find her. Fear and heartbreak drives him. Night is approaching rapidly and without her there, his nightmares will torment him and this will be even more real than it already is.

He starts with the two most probable places: Mori's and Ranka's. He takes Ranka's half-hearted scolding and reassurances that she will be home soon. Mori doesn't say much beyond she had called him and wanted to talk, but later cancelled. Tamaki, the twins, Hanii. No one has seen her.

The sound of a key sliding into the lock stills his dialing. The door opens to reveal his lover and his cell phone clatters to the floor from frozen fingers.

She's real. She's here. She looks uneasy, as if she's uncertain if she should have come back. Her eyes are guarded, trying to gauge if he still has any anger and sharp words left. He doesn't.

She stands at the threshold, dark hair tucked securely behind her ears; suitcases at her side. She looks like an angel, the late day sun shining through the skylights, bathing her in its golden glow. It halos around her head and he loves her even more than he already does.

He goes to her and falls to his knees, clutching her close and burying his face into her stomach. He trembles as he silently sobs, his tears soaking into her thin cotton dress and skin. He trips over his words, mumbling apologies, relieved to have her home. To be able to touch her again, breathe her name, and inhale her scent.

She strokes his head softly, murmuring his name like a prayer. This is the man she loves, not the person he sometimes lets himself become, especially when it came to business. But she knew she would take the good with the bad when she had said 'I do' and he had slipped that ring onto her finger. She knows he becomes ruthless to please his father.

"My Kyouya," she whispers with a smile. "I came back. I missed you."

He gazes at her with red-rimmed eyes, unashamed of his tears. He had gotten over that when they first started living together.

"I thought I had finally lost you forever," he whimpers.

She laughs lightly and the sound is like the sweetest music. She traces his stubbled cheek with a slender finger.

"It'll take a lot more than your careless words to get rid of me for good," she scolds gently.

"Don't ever leave me," he whispers, pulling her even closer. "I'd be lost if it weren't for you."

Her eyes soften and she kisses the top of his head.

"Never."

**A/N: Yeah, so Kyouya's kind of wimpy here, but in my defense, I think Kyouya's a smidge damaged because of his father. For the longest time, I feel like Kyouya felt like he had to prove himself and never felt that he was good enough. Even with his Shadow King personality, I believe he felt that he was unworthy of real love, so used to having to either take or scheme to get what he wanted. Plus, his wife just left. Cut him some slack! Lol. Please read and review! Thanks!**S


End file.
